


The Debt

by NamelessMonk, vampirekilmer



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Debt, Gen, Names, Shut up Joffrey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessMonk/pseuds/NamelessMonk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirekilmer/pseuds/vampirekilmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joffrey gets a reality check... and a bloody lip.  Tyrion keeps his pimp-hand strong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Debt

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble about the importance of family, names, and not being... well....Joffrey.

"She _must_... be _taught_... a _lesson_!” Joffrey screamed, punctuating each word with the heavy fall of his scepter, his voice cracking at the last. “As my betrothed she _owes_ me total obedience!” he looked up defiantly as his uncle strode purposefully toward him.

“And what of _your_ debt, nephew?” Tyrion challenged from half-way across the throne room.

“I am Lord of the Seven Kingdoms." Joffrey sneered. "I owe no debts!”

Tyrion’s leather gauntlet snapped sharply across his nephew’s face, leaving a red mark and an expression of dumbfounded indignation.

“You dare-” this time it was the back of his uncle’s hand, and it came away bloody.

“You were _born_ into debt, my little lordling.” Tyrion said evenly, smearing the blood from his hand on Joffrey’s leather waistcoat. “We all were. Everything we are, we owe to our blood, and our name.” the imp said as he methodically cleaned the boy’s blood and spittle from his hand, and pulled his gauntlet back on. “A name that was old before the Red Keep was built." He offered Sansa his hand as she rose to her feet. "A name that sons and daughters will be born under long after you and I are rotting in the ground.” Tyrion flung the soiled cloth at his nephew who used it to stop the flow from his mouth. “What right do _you_ have to dishonor it- to dishonor _them_ with your cruelty and cowardice?”

"Cowardice! " Joffrey started toward the half-man, but stopped abruptly as Tyrion turned his back to the boy-king.

"You owe a debt of honor to your name, little lordling." He called over his shoulder as he escorted Sansa from the hall. "And if you don't pay it with deeds, you'll pay it with blood." The echo of the heavy doors slamming shut almost drowned out Tyrion's parting words. "A Lannister always pays his debts! "


End file.
